


Happy Ending.

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Rekindled Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan gets a message from his ex-girlfriend after coming out as Gay.





	Happy Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this fic idea came from but i hope you like it <3

It had been over a month, and people were still reaching out to him to say they were proud of him for coming out. People from school, old neighbours, youtube friends from 2009. Everyone who’s ever known him was reaching out with pride for the scared little boy they used to know who grew into a strong man. 

The weirdest message he received, however, was from his ex-girlfriend. It wasn’t so much weird, as it was a shock to him that she reached out. 

When they broke up, it wasn’t on good terms. She was leaving, he was in love with someone else. She was mad that he never loved her, but he did. She didn’t understand the difference between them when it turned out they were too similar. They both liked boys. 

“Hi, Dan. 

I hope you don’t mind me reaching out, it’s been almost 10 years, wild right? I just wanted to say I watched your video, I’ve watched a few over the years to just check up on you. I think it’s amazing the impact you have on kids who need someone. I know now the struggle you went through, I understand how the jokes me and my friends then made you feel bad. I fully understand that the love you had for me wasn’t romantic, but I’m grateful that you did love me as a friend. 

You were such a good friend, you were going through so much and you still gave so much love and light to the world. I remember all the nights I spent at your house with your family and the pure joy you exuded. You made me very happy, while you weren’t always there and I understand how it was hard to always be that happy kid, I appreciate the time we did have together. 

I hope that you and Phil are very happy. I watched a lot of him with you back in the day, I remember how much he made you smile and laugh, I see he still does that and much more now. I’m glad you have your happy ending, you deserve nothing but love and happiness. 

I’d love to catch up with you one day, I live in London with my two kids now if you ever want to get lunch. Let me know :)”

He read it with tears in his eyes, 

“Thank you so much.” he typed back. 

“We’re currently in Nevada with Phil’s brother and his girlfriend, I’d love to get together when I’m back in London to have a good chat. This means a lot to me, more than you think. I’m still sorry I hurt you, as you probably got from the video. You were also a great friend for me when I needed it, thank you again :)”

Phil walked into the room to see Dan sat crosslegged on the bed, looking down at his phone and crying lightly. He sat down beside him and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. They had a form of non-verbal conversation that meant Phil rubbing his nose along the edge of Dan’s jaw and Dan knew that meant; “are you okay?” 

“Elly messaged me, it was really sweet,” he said softly. 

“Oh really?” he asked, his voice was low and calm and Dan felt it deep in his chest, making him feel calmer. 

“Mm, would you like to come to get lunch with us?” he asked.

“I’d love to meet her,” Phil said softly, “we can bond over loving you,” he said with a small giggle. 

Dan shoved him, “I’ll have you know that back then she thought you were cute too,”

“I love being a hit with all the ladies,” Phil said, doing a double brow raise.

“You’re a cheeky little shit!” Dan laughed, smacking him with a pillow a few times making them cackle uncontrollably. 

She was right, he got his happy ending. It sounds like she did too. He smiled to himself, still laughing with Phil. he shook his head thinking of the life he built, the difference 10 years had made, how happy he was, and he couldn’t wait to see what the next 10 years brought them all.


End file.
